Draco's Loss
by Janner
Summary: Draco loses two precious things. One is unrecoverable and he needs help finding the other. Any volunteers? Only the person you would least expect. Whatever your opinion, please leave it it the form of a review. Reviews are one of the reasons we write.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger put her hot coffee on the coaster on her coffee table and settled herself into her favourite armchair. Opening the newly delivered copy of that day's Daily Prophet, she scanned the front page. Finding nothing particularly interesting, she turned the page. After a few seconds an article caught her eye. It wasn't a big piece, just two paragraphs, announcing the death in childbirth of the wife of Draco Malfoy. His daughter had survived although the little baby was very ill.

In the six years since the end of the war Draco had been rehabilitated into Wizarding society. It had been a long process to gain any sort of reasonable reputation. His parents were both dead, his father dying in Azkaban. His mother became a recluse, never leaving her room at Malfoy Manor, she passed away a year later ostensibly of a broken heart. Draco had cleaned up his father's business empire and gone completely legitimate, and repudiating what he now called 'pureblood nonsense', owned several muggle companies.

He and Hermione had met a couple of times at ministry functions, and while she could not consider him a friend, she no longer thought of him as an enemy. It seemed that only Ron could not make that distinction. Only he could not let go of the past. Draco had married Amanda two years ago. She came from France although her mother was English. The Prophet had called it 'The pureblood wedding of the decade.' Draco had written the editor a scathing letter disavowing the 'pureblood' tag.

Without really understanding why, Hermione reached for some parchment and a quill and began to write.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I think you will be as surprised to get this letter as I am to find myself writing it. Our time and history at Hogwarts_ _notwithstanding, I wish to offer my sincere condolences for the sad loss of your wife. I will not use words to try to beguile you from the grief you must be feeling, but there is a little girl who is going to need her father more than ever. I pray for her recovery, she will need you to be strong. Have you chosen a name for your daughter yet?_

 _I will not trouble you further now as I'm sure you must have a million and one things on your mind, but if I can be of any assistance, no matter how trivial, please do not hesitate to ask._

 _Regards and best wishes,_

 _Hermione Granger._

In her small garden shed she attached the parchment to the leg of her owl, Cyclops. The bird had been easy to name having lost an eye sometime before Hermione bought him. The owl hopped onto her arm and she walked out into her small garden and sent him on his way.

Two days later, as Hermione was finishing her breakfast, a small tawny owl glided through the open back door and landed gracefully on the table. Hermione placed a small bowl of owl treats in front of the bird and took the parchment from its leg. She pushed the bowl closer "Help yourself, sweetie." The bird gave a soft hoot and hopped to Hermione's plate and began to peck at her piece of toast. "Don't like owl treats, I assume." Said Hermione sardonically.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, deciding she had time before leaving for work at the Ministry's Reference library; she opened the parchment and began to read.

 _Granger_

 _Hermione_

 _You were right, (but then, when were you not?) I was surprised by your letter._

 _Thank you so much for your kind condolences. As you may imagine I have received many such letters. For some reason yours seemed to strike a particular chord, perhaps because of our past history. I have not yet decided on a name for my child who, by the way, is now recovering and out of danger, although it will be some time before she can come home._

 _It will be a hard time for me but Amanda will expect me to cope, so I will. It's still very difficult to accept that Amanda is gone and that I will never see her again. You never met her but she really was a remarkable person, I think you and she would have got on well. Her father is French and her mother is English. She did her education at Beauxbatons. You were alike in so many ways, highly intelligent, she loved books and learning. I think you would have enjoyed each other's company. I cannot put into words how much I will miss her._

 _Thank you again for your condolences and for your kind offer of assistance which I very much appreciate. I will let you know when I decide on a name for my daughter._

 _Sincere regards_

 _Draco Malfoy._

I cannot put into words how much I will miss her. Hermione felt a stab of anguish as she read that sentence. He didn't deserve this, whatever his history, she thought and his child certainly did not deserve to grow up without her mother.

The following weekend Hermione made her monthly visit to the Burrow, she was still welcome there despite her acrimonious break up with Ron a couple of years previously. Harry and Ginny; now married for almost two years and living at the Burrow would always be pleased to see her. As would Molly and Arthur. Normally Ron would stay away when Hermione visited but this weekend, to her dismay, he was at home.

She endured dinner that evening, sitting opposite Ron and watching him fill his mouth to overflowing and talking with his mouth full. All in all it was a disgusting sight that only confirmed the correctness of her decision to dump him. The thought of looking at that sight for the rest of her life made her cringe. In the intervening period she had not had a regular boyfriend although she had gone on a few casual dates. During the meal the subject of Malfoy had arisen. Everybody except Ron had agreed that it was an immense personal tragedy for him. Ron thought they should not be concerning themselves with the ferrets problems. He was aghast when Hermione had mentioned her letter of condolence.

"Bloody hell Hermione, have you really got such a short memory, don't you remember our schooldays and what he was like?"

"Yes Ron, I do remember. Only too well but that was then and this is now. Get over it for goodness sake. I have!" her tone was sharper than she had intended and she was relieved when Harry and Ginny had agreed with her, mentioning that they had also written to Draco. Molly and Arthur had also concurred. The rest of the day had passed peacefully especially as Ron had departed shortly after dinner for a night on the town with some of his mates.

Two weeks later Hermione arrived home from work to find a very impatient tawny owl on her doorstep. She let them both in and removed the letter from the owl's leg. Giving the bird some treats she opened the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I promised to let you know when I had decided on a name for my daughter. This is to let you know that I have given her the name Grace. With your permission I would like to give her the second name Hermione. I hope you don't mind and will have no objections. Grace is now well enough to be coming home in the next few days. I worry that her being here will only bring Amanda's absence into a sharper focus that will be difficult for me, but that's the way it is and I will have to deal with it._

 _I would also like to ask a favour of you. Would you please consider being Grace's Godmother? She will need a female role model as she grows up and I can think of nobody so eminently qualified. Highly intelligent and morally incorruptible. Whatever you decide I wish to invite you to attend her naming ceremony two weeks from Saturday._

 _Regards_

 _Draco._

Hermione was astounded. Me a role model? A Godmother? It would be a huge responsibility, she knew. But perhaps, she reasoned, it was about time she assumed some responsibility in her life. She had her job in the Education department of the Ministry; her cottage, known as Lea Cottage, on the edge of the Forest of Dean; was a post war gift from the Wizengamot. Being what she considered comfortably set she was leaning towards accepting Draco's proposition. She would not rush into an answer; she would take her time and try to consider all the angles.

It was two days later when she felt ready to reply to Draco. Anybody who knew her would recognise the scene instantly. Hermione was sitting at her table; quill in hand, staring intently at the parchment and softly chewing her bottom lip, a dead giveaway that she was concentrating fiercely.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I think you have chosen a beautiful name for your daughter. As to her second name yes, my name is Hermione; but I do not own the name so you are perfectly at liberty to use it if you wish. I have given the next matter a great deal of thought and I would consider it a great honour to stand as Grace's Godmother. Thank you for asking me, it is a huge responsibility and I hope I will prove worthy of your trust._

 _I'm delighted that Grace is able to come home and I agree it will be difficult for you. I wish you all the best and don't forget my offer of assistance which, of course, still stands. I will also be very happy to attend her ceremony, please let me know where and what time and I will be there. My flue connection is 'Lea Cottage.'_

 _Thank you once again,_

 _Regards_

 _Hermione._

Sending Cyclops on his way she relaxed in front of the TV for the rest of the evening and was considering going to bed, so she was surprised when her owl returned with a reply. She wondered briefly, why she was so eager to read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thank you for agreeing to be Grace's Godmother. It really means a lot to me. I will be bringing her home on Saturday, the day after tomorrow._

 _As much as it will be great to have her at home I am so scared that I will screw up somehow. I know so little about being a father, my own father not being the ideal role model. I suppose I would have learned from him what NOT to do. The Nurses at the hospital have taught me to feed and change her so I won't be entirely helpless. I guess I'm just a bit daunted by the enormity of it all._

 _Regards_

 _Draco._

She could understand his feeling of being daunted, I would be too she thought. It was an enormous task raising a child, especially alone. She really felt for him and genuinely wished him well.

On Saturday morning when Hermione awoke her first thought was of Draco and what the day held for him. She set about doing her housework and having finished her bedroom and living room walked back into her kitchen to make a cup of coffee when her fireplace flared green and Draco's head appeared.

"Morning Hermione, I need your help. I don't think I can get through today on my own. Sorry to sound like a wimp but the responsibility for Grace is scaring me half to death. Please come to St. Mungo's with me today to collect her. If you agree please meet me there in an hour. I will meet you at the hospital apparition point."

"I offered to help, Draco, so of course I'll be there, I just need to shower and change and I'll see you there."

"Thanks Hermione, see you shortly." The flames died. Without further ado Hermione ran upstairs, showered and changed into a fresh white long-sleeved blouse, to hide the Mudblood scar, the handiwork of Bellatrix Lestrange, on her left forearm, and clean blue jeans. Coming back downstairs she drank a quick cup of coffee and prepared to leave for St. Mungo's. It was a warm summers day so she would not need a coat just a light jacket. Landing at the apparition point she found a smiling Draco waiting as he had promised.

"Hello Hermione, thank you so much for coming. You look very nice this morning." They shook hands

"Thank you Draco, good to see you too, how are you?" she smiled back at him.

"Well I don't know about changing Grace's nappy, I might need someone to change mine." Hermione laughed,

"I hope you don't mind if I don't volunteer for that task." Draco laughed out loud. Hermione thought she had never seen him look so genuinely happy.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go, I want you to meet Grace." They climbed the stairs to the second floor and turned left to the children's ward. The ward was light and decorated with pictures of animals painted on the walls. There were also pictures of the same animals drawn by children. Seven of the ten beds were occupied. The senior nurse seemed to Hermione to be a little surprised to see them.

"Mr Malfoy, good to see you again. What can we do for you?"

"Thank you Sister Absalom, this is my friend Miss Hermione Granger, we've come to take Grace home." The nurse looked as though Draco had just slapped her face.

"Collect… but she's already gone. The woman came about an hour ago with your letter of authority."

"Letter, what letter, I haven't written any letter regarding the discharge of my daughter. Where is she?"

"She's not here sir, the woman took her about an hour ago."

"Are you telling me my daughter has been kidnapped? Draco's face darkened and his eyes became hard and cold and his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry sir but the letter seemed authentic, so we didn't suspect anything untoward." Draco's shoulders dropped and his composure broke as he turned to Hermione.

"Someone's got my baby Hermione… someone's taken Grace… who… I mean why…" He started to sob. Hermione reacted swiftly.

"We have to get help Draco, I'll go and fire-call… someone." Someone? Who was she kidding? There was only one person too call. Harry was a senior Auror. He was the obvious choice. She went to the doctors room and threw some powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow" she said and thrust her head into the green flames. "Harry, Ginny, Molly is there anyone there?"

She was relieved when Molly answered, "Hermione, what's the matter darling?"

"I need to speak to Harry urgently Molly, as quick as you can get him please. Please hurry!" Molly left the room at a run. Even so it seemed like an age before Harry appeared. "Harry there you are, thank goodness. I need you to come to St. Mungo's right away. Draco Malfoy's baby has been kidnapped! Please Harry get here as quick as you can, I'll see you in the children's ward."

"On my way Hermione. See you in five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter entered the children's ward at St. Mungo's closely followed by Ron Weasley. He approached Hermione and Draco in the nurses office. "Right, what is going on?" he asked. Draco handed him the letter.

"Some woman produced this letter and the staff here handed my daughter to her. It's a good approximation of my signature but I never wrote this letter. You have to find her Potter. Please you have to find her."

"We will find her, Malfoy; I promise we will find her. What is her name?"

"Grace."

He turned his attention to the nurse. "What time did this woman appear?"

"About 9. morning and as I told Mr Malfoy we had no reason to doubt the authenticity of the letter." Dean Thomas arrived on the scene.

"OK sister, if you will go with Mr Thomas and assist him in producing a likeness of the woman please. It will be a great help. As quick as you can please Dean. Thank you. Before you go can I ask how many nurses work here?"

"Three on the day shift and two on nights."

"Thank you, we will need to speak to all of them. Ron, will you get started on that please?"

"OK Harry, but can I just ask Hermione a question?" Without waiting for a reply he turned to Hermione,

"Hermione, why are you here? What do you have to do with all this?" His one was less than professional and Hermione had noticed.

"Well, Mr Weasley, I'm here because Mr Malfoy asked for my help. He's very nervous about being at home with his daughter without help."

"Malfoy asked for your help, and you came running." His tone sounded to Hermione now to be accusing.

"Yes, is there a reason why I shouldn't help him?" The sharper tone of her voice seemed to change his attitude. Draco joined in,

"Yeah, Weasley is there a reason?" He sneered. Harry intervened,

"Stop. We are not doing this folks; we have an investigation to run and a baby to find. Let's just get on with it. Ron, on your way, now!" Ron turned on his heel and walked away.

"Thanks Harry, that could have turned into a shouting match which nobody needs right now."

"No problem Hermione. Draco can you think of anyone who might have anything to do with this? Anybody who might wish you harm?"

"Nobody specific springs to mind immediately Potter, if I think of anyone I'll let you know.

"It's likely that you may receive a ransom demand, and even though you may be told to keep the Aurors in the dark, it's vital that you tell us right away. Don't be tempted to pay a ransom; once you do they have no reason to keep Grace alive." He looked again at the letter, "This woman's name Lilith Trevayne means nothing to you then Draco?

"No, nothing. Never heard of her."

"Well, it's probably a fake name anyway. Whoever she is, I doubt she would use her real name. I know I wouldn't"

A few minutes later Dean returned clutching a sketch pad and the ward sister a pace behind. He showed Harry. Harry looked at the nurse. "How good is this likeness Sister Absalom?"

The sister looked at the woman on the picture. A thin angular face with prominent cheekbones. A fringe of dark hair covered her forehead, the back dropping down to her shoulders. "A good likeness Mr Potter, a very, very good likeness." Harry called one of the other nurses and showed her the picture. "Do you recognise this woman?

"Yes sir, that's her. That's the woman that was here this morning."

"OK Dean, make a load of copies. I want them plastered all over Diagon Alley, the Ministry, and every pub and shop in wizarding Britain. Full contact details for the Aurors office."

"Is that wise Harry?" Hermione asked, "Won't that increase the risk to Grace?"

"I don't think so Hermione; we have received no instructions from the kidnapper not to get involved so we let them know that we are involved from the get-go."

"I hope you're right, Potter." said Draco. "I really hope you're right." Hermione took Draco's arm,

"Of course he's right Draco, there's nothing more we can do here, let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home Hermione, not without Grace. I'll get a room at the Cauldron."

"I don't think that's a good idea Draco. You'll only sit around and mope. That's not going to help you at all is it?"

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well let's go to my place and discuss options."

"Your place. Are you sure about that. What about your friends, how will they feel about that?"

"I don't care what they think. Nothing's going to happen that will damage my reputation is it?"

"You know that and I know that but they won't. People will always assume the worst you know."

Harry intervened. "Your reputation is quite safe Hermione just get going." He glanced at Draco "Behave yourself. Just remember what happened here today."

Hermione unlocked her front door and led Draco into her kitchen. "Would you care for something to drink, Draco? Tea or coffee perhaps?"

"No thank you Hermione, I wouldn't mind something stronger though. Do you have any Firewhiskey by any chance?" he sat down in an armchair.

"Yes I do, but isn't it a bit early in the day for that?"

"Under normal circumstances I would agree, Hermione but today is hardly normal is it?"

Hermione went to a cupboard and took out the required beverage and a couple of glasses. "No I suppose it isn't." she poured them both a drink and led him through into the lounge carrying the bottle with her.

"Why are you doing this Hermione? You're being very kind to me; you are the last person I would have expected to help me like this."

"I'll ask you what I asked Ron. Is there a reason I shouldn't help you?"

"Our history…"

"Is just that Draco, history, it's the past and I think that's where it should stay. So what happened at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts. Agreed?"

"Agreed Hermione, thank you. Do you really think we will find Grace?" as he spoke his composure deserted him and his voice broke into a sob and tears came into his eyes.

"Of course we will find her, Draco. Never doubt it for a moment."

He gulped his drink down in one go and held out his glass to Hermione, "More please." She poured him another while thinking 'I can't give him too much. That would be counterproductive.'

A couple of hours later Draco swallowed the last of his fourth drink, "I'd better be going Hermione, I'll get a room at the Cauldron tonight. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Why go to the Cauldron? You can stay here. I have a spare room. The furnishings are a bit pink and girly but I wasn't expecting a guest." She could just imagine Draco getting steaming drunk and starting a fight. His mood had changed through the time he had been here with her and now a fierce anger was simmering just beneath the surface.

"Thank you, I'll stay if I can have another drink." She smiled at him,

"Deal." She tipped the bottle once more. They talked at length about Amanda, leaving Hermione in no doubt of his feelings for her and the true depth of his loss. They talked about Hogwarts and their time there; laughing at the memory of his sore nose after Hermione had punched him in the third year. Before they knew it the evening had come and gone.

"You know Hermione; whoever has Grace is living on borrowed time. They picked the wrong man to mess with. They will suffer before I kill them." Suddenly his eyes felt heavy and his brain seemed full of fog. He finished his drink and said, "I think I need to go to sleep Hermione; if you'll just show me where, I'll go to bed." She led him upstairs and showed him his room.

"Sleep well Draco, everything will be fine, you'll see. Goodnight."

"Thank you Hermione, I do appreciate this. I'll see you tomorrow."

Back downstairs she made herself a cup of strong black coffee. She had not tried to keep up with Draco in the alcohol stakes because she wasn't much of a drinker. What happened at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts. She flexed the fingers of her right hand as she remembered the punch again, and feeling just a little guilty, she smiled.

When she finished her coffee she tidied the room, secured the house and climbed the stairs to her room. As she passed Draco's room she heard him crying softly. She contemplated going in to see him but decided against when she heard him say "I'm sorry Amanda, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Her heart went out to him but she turned and entered her bedroom.

Two weeks passed with no progress. Several leads had come to nothing. Harry was in his office, ostensibly working through his in-tray. In reality he was thinking about the missing baby. He was frustrated that they had no worthwhile leads at all. There was a knock at the door and he looked up to see a security guard lead a woman into his office.

"Sorry to trouble you sir but this lady says she has information concerning the missing child. She insisted on seeing you."

Harry stood up, "Please come in Miss…"

"Mrs. Mrs Lilith Trevayne."

"Lilith Trevayne? That's very interesting Mrs Trevayne, that's the name the culprit gave. Please sit down." She sat, as did Harry. "Now then Mrs Trevayne, assuming that you are not our suspect, what information do you have for us."

"Well sir, I assure you that I am not your suspect. I have seen the posters all over Diagon Alley and in the Prophet and I know the woman in the picture."

"Really! Well who is she?"

"She lives in the apartment next door to mine."

"Does she have a name?" What a stupid question, Harry thought; of course she has a name.

"I know her as Sylva Mercado. Mind you that's all I know about her. She keeps herself to herself. She moved in to the apartment about three months ago."

"Why has it taken you two weeks to come forward Mrs Trevayne?"

"I've been away on holiday for the last two weeks; I've been touring the continent and I only got back late yesterday."

"And where do you live?" she gave him the address of an apartment not far from Diagon Alley.

"Have you seen her since you got back?"

"No, as I said I only got back late last night."

"Well thank you for coming in. If you really don't know any more about this Sylva Mercado, I think that will be all. You may notice a lot of Auror activity in the next few days, please don't talk about this with anyone else."

"Of course sir, I understand. If there is anything more I can do, please just ask."

"We may need to use your apartment for surveillance."

"Not a problem, Mr Potter, anything at all that you need. Just find that baby."

"Thank you Mrs Trevayne, we will. You've been a great help. Thank you."

Draco and Hermione were having breakfast the next morning when the fireplace in her kitchen flared green and Harry's head appeared in the flames. "Morning you two, I thought I'd just call and give you an update."

"Has something happened Potter? Have you found Grace?"

"No Draco, not yet. But we do have a strong lead that we are following up. Do you know anyone with the name Sylva Mercado?"

"No I don't think so. Who is she?"

"She is someone we are investigating; apparently she was recognised from the picture we issued. I'll let you know about any further developments."

"Thanks Potter, I'll come and see you later today, if that's ok?"

"Of course Draco, you know where I'll be. Bye Hermione, see you later.

"Bye Harry thanks for calling." Harry disappeared and Hermione poured more coffee for her and Draco.

"Mercado? Where have I seen that name before?" Try as she might she could not recall where. "Dammit I know I've seen that name somewhere."

About half an hour later Harry's phone rang. It was Ron calling. "Hi Harry, I've just got back to Mrs. Trevayne's flat. I've carried out a covert entry into the suspects flat next door. It seems to be deserted, there is no food in the refrigerator, however; there was a baby's feeding bottle. Mrs. Trevayne has never seen or heard a baby next door. So if the suspect was here with a baby it doesn't look like she'll be back anytime soon."

"OK Ron, keep the surveillance going mate, we can't take the chance that she won't come back with or without Grace."

"Right Harry, Charlie Palmer will have the night shift, I just hope the bugger can stay awake."

"If you can't rely on him Ron, get someone else. Don't take any chances."

"Everyone else is busy Harry, don't worry I'll put the fear of God into him. He'll be alright. What do you want us to do if she does show up, shall we nick her?

"No! Just keep watching; if she hasn't got Grace with her we'll have to follow her and hope that she will lead us to the child."

"That's what I thought. Ok if there's nothing else I'll start briefing Charlie."

"Good Ron, keep in touch mate."

"Come in." Harry responded to the knock on his office door. Looking up he saw Draco enter carrying a shopping bag.

"Been shopping Draco?" He asked.

"Yes, I wanted to get Hermione a gift. She's been amazingly kind to me over the last few weeks."

"What did you get her?"

"A book. Hogwarts: A history."

"Draco, if you knew Hermione, you would know that she has read that book cover to cover about a million times and she has two copies that I know of."

"Yeah, I figured something like that but I bet she hasn't got a copy of the 1353 first edition by Elise Marchant."

"Probably not. I think you made a good choice. She will love it. Where did you find it?

"Being a Malfoy still has its advantages, Potter, you just have to know where to look. Any developments worth talking about?"

"Not so far, I'm afraid, we're watching the suspects apartment but until we can get eyes on the actual woman progress will be slow. I know this can't be easy for you but don't give up hope."

"I won't. I'll just have to rely on you to do your job."

Hermione was sitting in her office drafting new legislation for the consideration of the Wizengamot. She wanted to reduce the age of entrants to Hogwarts from 11 to 9. She stopped when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Draco walked through the door and up to her desk.

"Hello Draco. What brings you here?" She looked up at him. He looked casually smart in a dark blue shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of dark grey slacks and shiny black shoes. He wore his hair slightly shorter these days. Hermione thought him attractive and she was sure that when the time was right, he would be an extremely eligible bachelor.

"It's lunchtime Hermione, care to join me for a bite to eat?"

"Thank you, Draco. I normally eat in the canteen."

"Oh come on Hermione, I think we can do better than the canteen. What about Gino's, it's just across the street?"

"I love the food there, but I can't afford it very often."

"Gino's it is then! Let's go."

"OK. Thank you." She cleared her desk, picked up her handbag and followed Draco out of the office.

The waiter at Gino's showed them to a table by a window and handed them their menu's. "The chef today recommends the Pollo Pomadoro. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A bottle of Frascati please Tony."

"Very good Mr. Draco. Coming right up."

"You must come here often to be on first name terms with the waiter, Draco."

"Yes, this was… Amanda's favourite restaurant." She noticed the hesitation before he spoke his late wife's name.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to…"

"No Hermione, it's fine, really don't worry about it. It sometimes catches me unawares. As I said it was her favourite restaurant, so I bought it. I wanted to change the name to 'Amanda's' but she wouldn't hear of it. Said it would be an insult to Gino. As with most things, she got her way."

"You own this place?"

"Yes and from today, Hermione, you eat here anytime you like. No charge. I'll let Gino and Tony know." He reached under the table and picked up the bag he had placed there. "I'd like you to accept this little gift. You've been a great help and comfort to me recently and I'd like to say thank you."

"You didn't have to do that Draco." She took out the package, recognising it instantly as a book. Removing the wrapping she saw the title and a frown furrowed her brow. "I have this book Draco, but this one is considerably thinner than my other copies."

"That's because this is the 1353 first edition. Not so much history to write about back then, was there?" Hermione gasped,

"1353? This is extremely rare and expensive, Draco. Wherever did you get it?"

"From a family friend, Hermione and I am very fortunate that I don't have to worry about the cost. I figured a book was the best way to go." She slid her hand across the table and placed it gently on top of his. She gave him a beaming smile,

"Thank you Draco, it's really a lovely thing to do. Thank you."

Just then Ron Weasley entered the restaurant. "Oh hi Hermione, still babysitting the ferret, I see."

Hermione bristled, "We're just having lunch, Ron, just leave us alone please."

"Yeah, Weasley, clear off, you can't afford to eat here so sod off."

"Mind your manners, Malfoy; I'm trying to find your child. Remember that! Walk back to the office Hermione?"

"Not with you, Ronald. Besides we haven't eaten yet."

"Oh well… I guess I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first." She said. She knew it was cruel but he would get the message eventually. Draco followed him to the door.

"Wait Weasley, what did you mean you're trying to find my child?"

Ron spoke quietly, "Just that I can help or hinder the investigation, Malfoy. Best you start being nice to me."

"Don't threaten me Weasley, you really will regret it. Now get out of my restaurant and don't come back."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Hermione's office Draco was about to leave when she asked him what had passed between him and Ron at the restaurant. When he finished telling her she was aghast. "He can't do that! We have to tell Harry."

"Not now Hermione, if he does anything suspicious then we can go to Harry. Until then it's just his word against mine."

"You're probably right, Draco. But this really burns my butt."

"Don't let it do that, I should imagine it's a very cute butt. I'll see you later Hermione." A blushing Hermione thanked him for lunch.

It was the next morning when Draco burst through her office door. He was breathless and excited, "Come on Hermione we have to see Harry now! Something has happened. Come on!"

In Harry's office they sat down and Harry handed Draco a sheet of parchment. Hermione looked over his shoulder to read it with him.

 _Potter,_

 _The Malfoy child is alive and being well cared for. She will be lovingly raised by our organisation and eventually will take her rightful place at the head of the New Pureblood Movement. Her pedigree is immaculate, even if her father is now a blood traitor._

 _You will not find her, although you will no doubt waste thousands of man-hours trying. You can, however, assure Mr Malfoy that his child will come to no harm; she is far too valuable for that. That will only change if your Aurors do anything stupid._

 _You have been warned._

 _Montague._

Draco slammed the parchment back onto Harry's desk, "More damned pureblood nonsense, what do you know about this New Pureblood movement?"

"Nothing," replied Harry. "It's the first time I've heard of it. I have Ron checking the archives now but so far they haven't found anything." Hermione could not stop herself saying,

"I hate to say this Harry but keep an eye on Ron. He made a veiled threat to Draco at lunchtime yesterday."

"What kind of threat?"

"Yes, something about being nice to him and that he could help or hinder the investigation."

"I see. Well I'll keep tabs on him." Harry mentally rejected Hermione's suggestion, being certain that Ron would not do anything so stupid.

Down in the archives Ron was examining a very old parchment. His eyes lit up and he carefully folded the parchment to a size small enough to fit in the back pocket of his jeans. He slipped on his jacket and left the archive office. As he passed the desk near the entrance the security guard approached him, "Did you find what you were looking for sir?"

"No I'm afraid not. The boss ain't gonna be too pleased."

"Not your fault if we haven't got what you're looking for, is it?"

"Try telling my boss that." He thanked the man and left the archive trying to decide what to do about the information he had discovered.

That evening Hermione settled herself in her armchair and picked up her present from Draco. Given its age, she thought, the book was in remarkably good condition. The pages turned easily and she glanced idly through the chapter list. Her eye lighted on a chapter called 'Blood purity does it matter?' Turning to that chapter her heart leapt into her mouth. The chapters author was one Montague Mercado. I knew I had seen that name before. It was in my copies of Hogwarts, A History. How could I be so stupid? She started to read.

Two hours later she finished the chapter and was tempted to contact Harry immediately. However it was now very late and she did not want to disturb Harry and Ginny. First thing tomorrow she decided and went to get ready for bed. Draco had moved into the Cauldron on a semi-permanent basis and she hoped he was looking after himself.

Draco, meanwhile, was propping up the bar. He was not drinking heavily but he was drinking, and thinking about his missing daughter. He contemplated a meeting with her abductors; about how he would have to prevent himself from killing them. He would be no use as a father if he was banged up in the new wizarding prison at Hazelwood in Cumbria for the rest of his life. He swallowed the last of his drink, paid his tab and went to bed.

Not standing on ceremony, Hermione entered Harry's office the next day. She was excited and immediately began to talk. "Harry, I may have something. There is a chapter in Hogwarts, A History titled 'Blood purity does it matter?"

"Good morning, Hermione, please come in. Now slow down and start again." Hermione took a deep breath and repeated her statement.

"I'm not seeing the connection Hermione."

"The author of that chapter is Montague Mercado. So there are two connections, one to the missing woman and one to the note you received. Do you see now? Montague Mercado was a pureblood fanatic."

Ron entered the room, "Hi Hermione, you here again?" Harry answered before Hermione could blow her top.

"She might have given us a lead Ron, when you searched the archives did you come across the name Montague Mercado?

"No, I didn't" Ron replied brusquely, thinking about the parchment that was lying in his underwear drawer in his apartment.

"I have to get to work, Harry." Hermione said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok Hermione, I'll probably see you at the weekend." Hermione brushed past Ron and felt his body tense. She avoided making eye-contact and hurriedly left the room. There was something about Ron these days that she did not trust. Not in the slightest. She went to the Reference Library and decided to do some investigating of her own.

She hurried through her allocated work for the day and by four o'clock was ready to start her self –imposed research. First she checked through the records of all the requests for access to the archives. The name of Ron Weasley was prominent in the last couple of days. Should she see what Ron had been looking at? She wondered. No, she decided he hadn't found anything, had he? He had made forty or so applications for various files. Help or hinder? His words came back to her giving her pause.

She began by selecting anything to do with the word 'pureblood'. While there were a lot of files, books and parchments there were not as many as she had expected. Still it would be enough to keep her busy for several days.

For the next week Hermione would finish her days work and continue the research she had inflicted on herself. The only interruption had been one evening when Harry had approached her. "Ah at last, I thought I might find you here."

"What's up Harry?" she asked calmly despite feeling a slight twinge of annoyance.

"It's Draco. He's in the cells, drunk as a skunk and totally out of order. Do you think you can calm him down?"

"Why me? Why can't you just use a sobering charm?"

"I think it's deeper than that 'Mione, He is a mess. You helped him before and I thought well…"

"You thought he'd listen to me." She began to tidy the desk in front of her. "I'll be there shortly Harry."

"I'll wait if you don't mind, Hermione."

A guard opened the cell door and Hermione stepped nervously through followed by Harry. A dirty and dishevelled Draco stood by the barred window with his back to them. "Draco, what's going on?" She asked softly and sucked in a lungful of air when he turned round. He was bleary eyed, unshaven and stinking. There was a scar on his lip and one of his front teeth was missing, his nose was broken and pointing to his left.

"Well, well if it isn't the big boss Auror and his friend the mudblood." The scar on Hermione's arm seemed to flare and burn, a different kind of feeling, anger or disappointment, did the same in her heart. She had never expected to hear that word again. Harry pushed past Hermione and forced Draco back against the wall.

"I know you're pissed Malfoy but watch your damned mouth." Draco shrugged him off and spoke again to Hermione. "Nice to see you again after what… it's been about three weeks, hasn't it? So much for helping me. All very fine at the start and then nothing for three fucking weeks. Grace has been missing for over a month and you and Pothead here have no more idea where she is than you had at the start. When the fuck are you going to do something? Please for fucks sake DO SOMETHING!" His voice rose to a choking, emotional yell. Hermione lifted her wand and said,

" _Soberous_." She watched as Draco collapsed slowly on the cell's cot. After a few seconds he began to stir and sat up even more slowly than he had collapsed. He looked up at Hermione,

"Soberous?" he asked sounding as if his tongue was three sizes too big for his mouth. She nodded her confirmation. "You seem to have forgotten the bit about the hangover cure."

"No I didn't forget it, I just didn't use it. I think you deserve the headache." Her knowing grin annoyed him.

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione. That's really thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome, Draco. Now what's going on? What happened to your nose and tooth?"

He touched his nose, "OWW, fuck that hurts. I seem to remember seeing the pavement approaching at a rate of knots. Must have been when fell I reckon. I think I need to see a medic, Potter."

"We've got one on the way, Malfoy." Hermione sat down on the rickety chair which was part of the cells furniture.

"I'm disappointed in you Draco. I'm not officially involved in the investigation. So I don't know what you expect from me. you know I'm always available if you want to talk." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt before smoothing it down over her knees. "I had thought I had made that clear."

"Talking won't find her." He growled.

"Oh, and getting pissed out of your skull and kissing the pavement will find her, will it? What would Amanda think of you?" She saw a different kind of pain cross his face at the mention of his dead wife.

"That was unnecessary but, point taken, Hermione, I apologise. Can I go Potter, or are you pressing charges?"

"If I see you like this again Draco, I'll throw the damned book at you. Get a hold of yourself. Now you wait here until you have been checked by the medic and given the all clear. Then you can go." He turned to Hermione "Thank you for coming, sorry to have troubled you."

"No problem, Harry. I'll wait here with Draco if that's ok; I have more to say to him."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" asked Draco quietly. Harry chuckled to himself as he left the cell.

When they were alone she asked quietly, "What on earth were you thinking Draco, why didn't you come and talk to me?" he put his head in his hands and stared at the floor.

"I thought you had lost interest when I didn't hear from you. I don't think I've ever felt so alone."

"Right well, that's not happening again. Sounds to me as though you need a b… a sitter" she had nearly said 'babysitter' but had caught herself in time, "so you are coming to stay with me." his head shot up and flinched at the pain in his nose.

"Oh no I'm not. Firstly I refuse to impose myself on you like that and second I don't think it would be considered appropriate."

"Considered appropriate… by whom may I ask?"

"By society, Hermione, especially the likes of Rita Skeeter. She wrote some pretty horrible stuff about you when we were at school, I seem to remember."

"Yes she did Draco, and I know Rita Skeeter but have you never learned that it's not who you know, it's what you've got on who you know."

"I don't understand."

"Skeeter hasn't written anything bad about me or my friends for a long, long time because I know something about her that she would rather was kept under wraps, and she knows that I'm just looking for a reason to blab it all over the media. You're staying with me and I won't take no for an answer." She produced a tissue from her bag and offered it to Draco.

"What's this?"

"A tissue"

Draco grinned, "Bless you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You idiot, your nose is starting to bleed again." He winced visibly as he wiped the blood away. The healer arrived and introduced himself to Draco and started work.

"Ouch! You really did a number on your hooter didn't you?" He commented as he gently probed the bridge of Draco's nose with his fingers. After a few seconds he stood back and said. "You need to check into St. Mungo's tonight to get that fixed as quickly as possible. All the underlying cartilage is crushed and damaged and it's too much of a mess for a simple episkey spell. You may need surgery to put it right."

Hermione apparated to her cottage after going with Draco to St. Mungo's where the senior ENT healer had been swift to schedule an operation for the next morning. Draco had been checked in and was put straight to bed. Hermione had made a great fuss of tucking him into the bed which had not improved his mood.

"The operation was a complete success and Mr Malfoy will be able to leave hospital in a couple of days." The healer replied to Hermione's enquiry the next day. She went to visit Draco in his room. He was still drowsy but his face looked infinitely better that it had. His nose was straight but still very swollen, with a wad of bandage taped underneath it. His bruised eyes were open and staring right at her. He tried to smile at her but all he could manage was a grimace. She did not stay long and went back to work.

Sitting at the table where she usually worked she picked up the next file. On the outside was a contents list. Item four caught her eye immediately. It read 4: Letter from Montague Mercado to Simeon Black. Dated July 14 1351. Hermione opened the file eagerly and flipped through the contents. Her heart sank when after item 3 came item 5. Item 4 was missing. She looked to see who had been the last person to check out the file. Her heart sank even further when she saw the name Ronald Weasley. Oh no, she thought, he wouldn't would he? There was no doubt in her mind but that she had to tell Harry. But tell him what? She could not accuse Ron directly because she did not know for sure that he had taken item 4. It was just a suspicion on her part because Ron had examined the file, and the item may have been missing at that time. In fact it could have been missing for centuries for all she knew and Ron could be just a coincidence. She would need to be very careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron slowly leaned his weight on the iron gates of the small estate near the town of Lancaster in the north-west of England. The gates swung open silently and walking up the short driveway he arrived at the porch of the small manor house. Taking a deep breath he paused before pulling the handle of the doorbell. He knew that he was about to take an irrevocable step, one that would change his whole life. That would mean an end to the years of friendship with Harry and Hermione. One that if he was found out would mean the rest of his life, or a goodly portion of it in prison. Blowing out his breath he pulled on the rope that passed through the wall and heard the bell ring on the other side.

When the next morning, Hermione had shown Harry the file with the missing item 4 he had been very interested and had promised to follow it up with Ron. She had then gone to the hospital where Draco had been discharged. They went to her cottage where Draco had flatly refused to take to the bed in the room he was using. "I've been discharged from hospital and I am perfectly able to live normally thank you, Hermione." He realised how ungrateful he had sounded and apologised immediately. "I'm sorry Hermione; I'm not in a very good mood at the moment. My nose hurts and so does my pride. And I also apologise for the name I called you the other night. I thought I had given up on such things. I'm so sorry." Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"I can't say it didn't hurt, Draco, because it did, but I'll put it down to the fact that you were very drunk and in some pain and therefore you could make a case that you were not responsible for your actions. So you are forgiven. Now if you won't go to bed why don't you just sit out in the sunshine and relax. I'll bring you something to drink."

"That sounds nice, thank you. You can bring me up to date with the investigation." She brought them both some lemonade and told him of finding the file with the missing letter, only omitting that Ron had been the last person before her to look at the file. She didn't want Draco going off half-cocked and causing a confrontation with Ron. She broke off her tale when she heard a voice coming from her kitchen. Going inside she found Harry calling by flue.

"Hi Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Hermione, have you seen Ron or do you have any idea where he is. We can't locate him anywhere. Nobody has seen or heard from him for almost eighteen hours. Molly is frantic."

"Sorry Harry, I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since your office yesterday morning."

"OK, well if you do will you let me know immediately please. I think it's very important that we find him."

"Will do, Harry. I hope he's ok, please keep me informed."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll do that." Harry's head disappeared and the green flames died down.

Ron tightened his grip on his wand as the door swung open and there stood Sylva Mercado. Ron stepped uninvited through the door and faced the woman. "Hello Sylva, you've got every Auror and law enforcement officer in the country looking for you. Where is the child?" Sylva affected a puzzled expression.

"Child? What child? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, how rude am I? My name is Ron Weasley and I'm a senior Auror. I should be arresting you about now for the kidnap of Grace Malfoy. But I'm not going to. I'm going to give you a chance to tell me all about the New Pureblood Movement. But first where is the child? I just want to see her to be sure that you have her and that she is unharmed."

"There is no child here Mr Weasley. I don't know what you're talking about." Ron's demeanour changed instantly. He pointed his wand at her chest. He spoke menacingly.

"Don't even bother lying Sylva, you'll only piss me off, and I guarantee you won't like me then." He smiled at her. "Let's just make this easy for everybody shall we. No need for any melodramatics. Where is she?"

"There is no child…" Ron didn't let her finish what she was saying.

"Stupefy!" Sylva collapsed unconscious to the floor. Ron secured her with the 'Incarcerous" spell and when he was satisfied he set off to search the house. Two reception rooms, the kitchen and dining rooms on the ground floor yielded no clues although the preponderance of baby formulas in the kitchen certainly indicated the presence of an infant in the house. Moving upstairs the first two rooms were bedrooms. Entering the next room he found another bedroom, the only one showing signs of occupation. The double bed was unmade but it was the cot in the corner that caught Ron's eye.

He made his way quietly to the cot and peered inside. Six-week old Grace Hermione Malfoy was lying on her back and was sound asleep. She was chubby, clean, pink-cheeked and wearing clean one piece baby pyjamas. Her small fist was holding a small silver rattle. She had been well cared for it seemed. Ron let out the breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. He barely registered the footsteps behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand was tugged from his hand and as he turned the same voice said, 'Stupefy!" Ron hit the floor hard, his head bouncing on the wooden floor.

The next day Harry kicked the hunt for Ron into high gear and officially coupled it with the hunt for Grace Malfoy. He also called Hermione and invited her to join the investigation saying that he could arrange a temporary transfer from her present position. She agreed instantly and when she informed Draco he demanded the same privilege. Harry was less keen on this arrangement feeling that Draco was too emotionally involved. He held this view until Hermione explained that she too was emotionally involved to an extent only a little short of Draco's.

"OK Draco you're in, but you follow procedure to the letter, no independent action. You do only what this office tells you. Anything more and I'll have your spherical bits as paperweights on my desk. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely Potter, you have my word."

"Good enough, Draco. Now I want you two to begin by going to Sylva Mercado's apartment tomorrow and taking it apart. Examine everything no matter how trivial it seems. I know Ron has already been in there but he only had time for a quick look round. If Mercado hasn't been back for six weeks it's unlikely she will be back again anytime soon. So take your time and be thorough. Keep me informed. Also please ask Mrs Trevayne to come in and see me. Any questions? If not you can be on your way."

"No questions Harry." said Hermione as she led Draco out of the office.

They returned to Lea Cottage and Hermione began preparing a meal, when she was elbowed out of the way by Draco. "I think it's time I started earning my keep Hermione, so I'll get dinner ready."

"There's no need…"

"There's every need, Hermione, you have been very kind and generous over the past few weeks, at least permit me to show some appreciation, please. In fact you could stand and watch," he said with a grin, "you might learn something."

"I don't think there's anything you can teach me about cooking, Draco." He showed her how wrong she could be. He produced a bowl of spicy vegetable soup followed by a rack of lamb chops with minted baby potatoes and green beans after which she enjoyed a steamed sponge chocolate pudding with a rich chocolate sauce all accompanied by a bottle of Merlot. She put her spoon in her pudding bowl and followed him to the kitchen, "Draco that was the best home-cooked meal I've had for many a year, and that pudding was better than my mothers. You could give Molly Weasley a run for her money." They set the dishes to washing themselves and with the remaining wine adjourned to the living room. They settled themselves on the sofa and after a sip of wine Hermione asked. "So how come Draco Malfoy can cook?" his face was creased in pain when he replied.

"Am…" he choked on the word, "Amanda taught me. In fact she said it would be a good skill to acquire in case anything…" another choke, "in case anything happened to her." His tears began to flow and without thinking Hermione put her arms around his shoulders and held him close.

"I'm sorry Draco; I didn't mean to get you upset like this." She felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her even closer to him. With equal rapidity he released her and held her at arm's length.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just miss her so damn much and it felt wrong to be holding you like that. It felt wrong but it felt nice too." Thinking about it Hermione had to admit to herself that she had liked, as brief as it had been, the sensation of being held by Draco as well. She spoke softly,

"Draco, if you ever feel that you want to talk about Amanda, I'd like to hear more about her. I don't think you're ready yet but when you are, I'll be here.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready, Hermione but thank you. I appreciate it."

The next morning they apparated to the apartment of Sylva Mercado. They passed Harry's message to Mrs Trevayne. Mercado's door was locked and for some reason would not respond to 'Alohamora'. Draco moved Hermione aside and taking a step back he applied the sole of his shoe to the door with considerable force. Two more kicks did the trick and with a splintering sound the door swung open.

"A bit crude, Draco."

"But very effective, Hermione. You'll have to agree."

"Can't argue with that. Let's go in." They entered the apartment,

"You take the bedroom and bathroom Hermione; I'll start in the kitchen and go on to the living room OK?"

Hermione agreed and went into the bedroom. The room was dark because the curtains were closed, she opened them and light flooded in revealing an unmade double bed, two bedside tables with drawers and lamps standing on them. A five drawer chest completed the furniture. Hermione checked all the drawers and remembering a detective programme she had seen on TV she pulled out each drawer and checked the underside. Nothing. She repeated the search in the bedside tables with the same results. A laundry basket was behind the door. In the basket were two blouses, two pairs of ladies knickers, a bra, and a baby's pyjamas with a cute bunny on the front. 'Hmm, looks like somebody left in a hurry.' She thought. She checked bathroom with a similar lack of success.

She joined Draco in the living room. He had found nothing in the kitchen but the baby's bottle that Ron had reported earlier. "Any luck?" he asked.

"No, nothing except some dirty laundry. You?"

"Not yet, I've still got a couple of places in here to look. Why don't you look through those papers over there." Hermione looked where he indicated at a pile of old Daily Prophets. She seated herself on the sofa with the papers on her knees and began to go through them. On opening the third paper a small parchment fluttered to the floor. Hermione picked it up and read the five words she found there, the message was simple if a tad cryptic. 'The box of Carcano. Ismay Manor.' Excitement flared in her body.

"Draco I've found something. Look at this." He came and sat beside her.

"Interesting Hermione, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get it to Harry right away. Let's go."

The deep voice said, "Enervate" and Ron Weasley came slowly back to consciousness. His head hurt and the bright light dazzled his eyes. He was firmly bound to the wooden chair that he was sitting on.

"Well, Mr Weasley, may I ask why you are here."

"Who are you?" he croaked.

"Ah no, Mr Weasley, that's not how the game is played, I ask the questions and you answer them."

"I like to know to whom I am talking."

"A fair point. Let me see, you may call me Montague. If we get to be friends you can call me Monty. Now why are you here?"

"I want to find out about the New Pureblood Movement."

"Why come here?"

"I found a letter mentioning this place. This is Ismay Manor, yes?"

"You have this letter with you?"

"No. It's in a safe place," he thought of his underwear drawer, "a very safe place. I was interested in the New Pureblood Movement. I mean, it's not that long ago that we took down a pureblood maniac, it seems a bit soon for another one to appear." The man's voice growled angrily.

"Voldemort was not a pureblood. He was a fake, a phoney. I am only the temporary leader of NPM. The child upstairs has the purest blood that it is possible to find, better even than mine. One day she will lead us."

"So what are your objectives?" Ron asked.

"We will rule the wizarding world. We have no interest in muggles. Half-bloods and muggle born are only of interest because they are not fit to rule or in any way govern magical people. How can they be, they are prone to divided loyalties. Oh, they can rise to low grade government positions but should never be in positions of power. We will not try to murder our way to the top, we believe that we can persuade our way to power. Although we will fight to defend ourselves and our interests if attacked."

"I think you can pretty much guarantee to be attacked if you stoop so low as to kidnap babies. Do you think that Draco Malfoy will just forgive and forget? Do you think he's just going to stand by and do nothing while you have his daughter? I know him very well and I tell you that you might as well cut your own throat now, because you are a dead man walking."

The man pushed his face close to Ron's and spat his words viciously, "Draco Malfoy, that Blood Traitor, will do precisely nothing! Do you think he will want to risk the life of his child?"

"I'll tell you what I think; I think you should eat less garlic. Your breath stinks. I shouldn't breathe on the baby if I were you. You'll kill her by accident." There was a loud slap as the man struck Ron across the face. Lights exploded behind his eyes and a second punch left him unconscious.

"Wait Hermione. I think we should do some research and go to Harry with more than a scrap of paper. You can bet his first question will be 'where is this Ismay Manor.' It will be so much better if we can tell him and a few hours will make no difference."

Hermione was reluctant to agree, "I don't know Draco. I can see Harry getting mad if we delay."

"Maybe Hermione, but you know he's going to assign us, or at least you with your reputation for research, to find this place so why not do it first?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Either way we have to get back to the ministry so as I said, let's go." They magically repaired the door they had damaged on entry and returned to the ministry Library.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco were in the Ministry Library Archives going through the land records. The records of sales and purchases over the centuries were held by the Ministry. Hermione was sitting at a desk with Draco hovering behind her. They started by requesting anything with the word 'Ismay'. The first two pages yielded nothing and Hermione turned to page three. She was very aware of Draco leaning over her shoulder and of his soft breath on the back of her neck. She was halfway down the page when Draco pointed out an oddity. "Hermione we've examined pages 1 and 2, and now," he pointed at the number at the bottom of the page, "we have page 4." What happened to page three?"

"Another missing page. This is more than a coincidence, Draco. I think it shows we're on the right track. We have to find Ismay Manor. It's the key, I'm convinced."

"I agree, Hermione, so if you will excuse me I'll be right back!"

"Where are…" was all Hermione managed to get out before Draco apparated away and she was left alone. She checked the file cover and found that again Ron had been the last to check it out. Her heart fell again. Where was he, she wondered. Had he found Ismay Manor? Had he gone there alone and unsupported? What the hell was he doing? She continued her research for about twenty minutes when, with a loud crack Draco re-appeared.

"Hello again, Hermione, come on let's go and see Harry. I know where Ismay Manor is."

"How did you find out so quickly? Where did you go?"

"It was easy, Hermione, it came to me in a flash, I went to see a friend in the Wizards Post Office, she has a friend who works in the Muggle Post Office and they deliver mail to Ismay Manor all the time. It's just outside a village called Bidwell near Lancaster. Let's go tell Harry. Come on!"

For the second time Ron came slowly back to consciousness. He was still secured in the straight-backed wooden chair. He was alone in a dimly lit room. If he had ever mastered wandless magic he could have freed himself in an instant. Sadly he had not and so he was stuck.

He had no idea how much time had passed since his arrival at the manor or how long he had been unconscious. He wondered if the Aurors Office or his friends had missed him yet. His head slowly cleared and the throbbing stopped just as the door opened and Sylva Mercado came in with a tray of food and some water. She placed the tray on a table and pointed her wand at Ron. Loud and clear she said "Imperio." She saw Ron's body relax and his eyes took on a vacant expression. "I will untie you and you will quickly and quietly eat this food. After which I will secure you again. Do you understand?"

Ron's voice was listless as he murmured "Yes". Thirty minutes later Ron was back in the chair with his arms tied behind his back.

Harry was well pleased with the efforts of Hermione and Draco. "Well done you two, seems that muggles do have their uses after all eh Draco."

"I suppose so Harry. I 'm sure you want me to be embarrassed by that, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. As I've explained to Hermione I have put all that behind me and I would appreciate not being continually reminded about it. Now when are we going to Ismay Manor?"

"Not until we have done some serious reconnaissance and planning. I would say next Thursday at the earliest."

"A week, why a week?" Draco exclaimed. "I want my child back Harry, as soon as possible. I don't want to wait another fucking week!"

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, Harry is right. We can't just go barging in there without finding out as much as we can about what's waiting there. Are there two people there or twenty? Is Grace there or not? We just don't know, the risk would be enormous, not least for little Grace."

"I know Hermione, but still…"

"I'm sorry Draco but that's how it has to be. I'll be setting up a roster of people to watch the manor within the hour. We'll be going all out to gather as much information as we can as quickly as we can. But we must careful not do anything to spook them. So you are not to go charging up there on your own. I'm having doubts about taking you along at all. I understand your feelings Draco but you must be patient and trust us to do our job, OK?"

Hermione answered, "He'll behave Harry, I give you my solemn word on that." Draco now had no choice; he had to forget any idea of raiding Ismay Manor on his own. Hermione had given her word, her solemn word, and he simply had to respect that.

For the next three days at Lea Cottage Draco was like a caged bear with a sore head, and Hermione's stock of firewhiskey was rapidly diminishing. "Grace is there Hermione, I know she is. I just want to go and get her."

"I understand Draco and that's what I want too. I'm longing to meet my goddaughter. But the risks are just too great. Can't you see the sense in waiting?"

"I can Hermione but it doesn't help. I don't know how much more of this I can take." His composure broke again and he began to sob. Hermione moved immediately to his side and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He embraced her and buried his face against her neck. She could feel the wetness of his tears on her skin. Again he backed away, "Sorry Hermione. You must think I'm such a wimp."

Hermione gazed at his face, "No I don't Draco. It just shows that you're a human being with feelings. Feelings that you shouldn't be afraid to show. It's not a weakness, so come on come on darling cheer up, we'll soon get Grace back." She realised instantly what she had said but Draco kept talking as though he hadn't noticed.

"I don't care what Potter says, I'm going on the raid and somebody is going to get some serious pain."

"Just make sure it isn't you Draco. Be careful please. I couldn't bear…" she stopped the rest of the sentence. Again Draco didn't seem to notice anything untoward. That's twice you've done that Hermione thought. What is the matter with you? She suddenly realised that she wanted to hold him tight, comfort him and never let go. I'm just feeling very sorry for him, she thought; either that or I'm falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Wouldn't that be one of the biggest earthquakes of all time?

***  
Sylva Mercado opened the door to the room where they were holding Ron Weasley. She released his bindings and said curtly, "Follow me." Ron followed her out of the room and onto a landing, down the stairs and into what he assumed was the main room of the house. A long formal dining table occupied the centre of the room with twelve chairs placed around it, at one end sat Montague Mercado. "Ah Mr Weasley, there you are. Please come in and sit down, dinner will be here shortly. Would you care for an aperitif? Sylva get Mr Weasley a glass of sherry." Ron sat down in the chair closest to Montague.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Montague?" he asked politely.

"You wanted to know more about the NPM. I thought we could discuss it in a civilised setting." Sylva handed Ron a glass of sherry. Just then the doorbell rang. "Would you get that Sylva as you are already standing? I'm expecting Johan to join us for dinner." Sylva left the room. She returned a couple of minutes later with a tall man dressed in a muggle business suit. He was of a pale complexion with a haircut that let his hair just reach his collar. Montague stood and Ron followed suit. "Ah Johan," Montague began, "may I introduce Mr Ronald Weasley, a senior Auror from the Ministry. Ronald this is Johan Sixsmith, a prominent member of our movement who is no doubt about to ask me what the hell you are doing here."

"I am indeed, Montague." Said Sixsmith.

"Mr Weasley called on us unexpectedly a couple of days ago enquiring about the NPM. So I thought we could answer his questions over a sociable dinner.

"Very well," said Sixsmith, "how is the child?"

"She is thriving as any new-born would be. She is gaining weight and is taking notice of her surroundings. Have no worries on her account. Sylva has raised three children of her own and has everything under control. Now let us eat." He clapped his hands and a house-elf appeared with a large tray of food. There was not much in the way of discussion during the meal and after the dessert was finished Ron declined the offer of a cigar but accepted a glass of brandy, and Montague began to talk.

"I've told you already of the aims of the NPM Ronald, Three years ago our membership numbered twenty five. Today we have on our rolls a total of one thousand six hundred and forty-four members. Not many you may think out of a wizarding population of just under two million, but if we keep gaining members at our current or even an increasing rate we hope to reach twenty-five thousand in another five years. By the time little Grace Malfoy comes of age who knows what the figure could be."

"You really believe you can keep Draco Malfoy away from his child for seventeen years? That he will just give up looking for her. Well, I think I know him well enough to put you straight on that point. He will never give up, He has enough wealth to last a lifetime and if he has to spend every Knut, then he will do just that. Somewhere in your membership there will be someone who can be bought and Malfoy will find that person. Personally I have some sympathy with your aims but kidnapping a baby is not the way to go. I don't know how long you have been resident here but you should think of re-locating soon because the Aurors will be close to finding you here. Don't underestimate them.

"We won't underestimate anybody, Mr Weasley, least of all Harry Potter." Said Sixsmith. "You say you have some sympathy with our aims, why don't you join us. Someone high in the Aurors office would be very useful."

"Let me think about it for a day or two, in the meantime think about what I said about moving elsewhere" Ron replied.

In the middle of the next morning Harry arrived by floo. "Mornin all," he said cheerfully. "How are we today?"

"Don't know about you two but I am certainly very pissed off." Draco moaned. "Why are you here, haven't you got someone to look for." Harry wasn't going to take that.

"Eat those words, Malfoy. The raid takes place tomorrow morning, but with your attitude I don't want you anywhere near Ismay Manor."

"You can't keep me away Potter, I know where the manor is and I WILL be there."

"Draco please…"

"No Hermione, Grace is my child and I will find her."

"I'm just afraid you'll do something silly and get yourself hurt or worse, killed."

Harry interjected, "Let's cut the squabbling you two. Just be in my office tomorrow at 3am for the briefing. We're going in at dawn. See you then, don't be late." Harry threw some powder into the fireplace and returned to his office.

As Hermione and Draco took seats in the garden after lunch he asked her the question she had been dreading in one form or another. "What is it that you couldn't bear, Hermione?"

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"Yesterday when we were talking you said 'I couldn't bear' and then you stopped. What couldn't you bear?"

"Oh yes, well it was nothing really."

"I don't believe you, c'mon, what was it? And why would it bother you if I got hurt?"

"Because… well because over the last few weeks I've come to care about you and what happens to you."

"Do you love me?"

"No, but I do care."

"Don't love me Hermione; I'm not sure I could love again. I think Amanda will always come between me and any other woman. So it's best you don't, I would hate to hurt you that way.

"Don't love you! And how am I to do that Draco? We can't choose who we love can we? I'm sure you loved Amanda very much and she you. But you're young; do you really think she wouldn't want you to love again? To find love and be happy? Remember her and the love you shared but don't use her as a reason not to find someone else that you can love Draco or I'm sure she'll find a way to give you a celestial kick in the arse. She may even choose me to administer it." That brought a hint of a smile to Draco's face.

"I can't help it, Hermione, for example, the couple of times that we have embraced, Amanda was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Draco, listen to me. If I am fated to fall in love with you, I will have to find a way of dealing with the Amanda problem. And I will if I need to. Whoever you get together with will have that problem. Whoever it is will never replace Amanda and they shouldn't even try. So don't condemn yourself to a life of loneliness because of Amanda. Now if we have to be in Harry's office at three we should get some rest. I'm going to lie down for a couple of hours and try to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same."

"Yes I will Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry crouched beside a hedge lining the road to Ismay Manor. Behind him Hermione, Draco and twelve top-class Aurors also crouched; all dressed in black with black greasepaint on their faces, black woolly hats on their heads and wands at the ready. Harry could see the gates to the Manor. He was puzzled as to why the gates were open. Piss-poor security, he thought, or a trap. He had full confidence in the team he had brought with him; they were all experienced in combat with the exception of Hermione and Draco whose level of experience fell far short of the rest of his team. Draco of course had by far the best motive for being there.

Harry gathered the team around him. He spoke in a muted voice, almost a whisper. "Right, listen up; this will be a covert entry which means silent, repeat silent. No noise whatsoever." He paused as one of the team spoke,

"That means no farting Bertie, if the noise doesn't give us away, the smell will."

"Shut it Mike." Harry responded "Now then the gates are open, it could be a ruse so be on your toes as soon as we're in. Spread out quickly but keep the man next to you in sight. You know your assignments so let's go. Hermione and Draco, stick with me. Move!" Inside the gate the fifteen figures spread into a line and crouched with Harry in the middle and Hermione on his right and Draco on his left. He glanced towards Hermione, "OK Hermione, do your stuff."

Hermione pointed her wand at the manor and muttered an incantation to reveal any wards or other magical protection. "It's not right Harry," she said, "There's no protection at all. Something is very wrong here, it just doesn't feel right."

"We'll stick to the plan Hermione. He turned to his left, "Ground floor team go, go!" the six Aurors on his left rose quietly as one and ran for the big wooden doors. Harry and the others followed thirty seconds later.

When Harry and his team arrived at the front door three of his number turned right and went around to the back of the house. The first arrivals had so far failed to open the door. "Hermione, see what you can do." He whispered. Hermione crouched in front of the door and examined it with her wand.

"Damn" she muttered "It's got a _persona lock_ charm, Harry, it can only be opened by the person who set it." Harry had a vision of his team blasting the doors and breaking windows to effect an entry. We may have to make some noise, he thought. Running quickly but quietly one of the team from the back of the house returned.

"Boss, there's an open door at the back, it's almost like they want us to get in."

"OK, let's not disappoint them." He whispered. He led his team around the building to the open door. He paused at the entrance; he knew it would be pointless to tell Hermione and Draco to wait outside so he didn't bother. He faced them and said, "You two stick to close to me, I want to know where you are at all times. Got it?"

"Yes boss." Said Draco with just a hint of a sneer, which earned him a thump on the shoulder and a grin from Hermione. Keeping close to the wall on his left Harry began to creep forward. After a few paces a door appeared in the opposite wall and Harry indicated to of his men to check it out.

The man slowly and silently opened the door and went through. Harry heard him mutter "Lumos". He returned and murmured to Harry "It's a kitchen and it's clear."

Harry nodded and moved forward. A short way further on the passage turned right and opened up into a large formal looking room. A long dining table and chairs occupied the centre of the room which was lit only by two large candles at the far end of the room. In the centre of the opposite wall a wide staircase led up to what appeared to be some sort of minstrels gallery with a door at the back. Harry noticed with satisfaction that three of his Aurors were already heading up the stairs, covering each other as they went. The rest of them spread out and began clearing the ground floor. As Harry, Hermione and Draco moved further into the dining room all hell broke loose.

Five people rushed through the door up in the gallery and began firing spells at the Auror teams; two more came through a door in the far corner of the dining room

Draco, never being one to fight from a distance, charged in and swung his wand in different directions which resulted in the opponent closest him to clutch his right leg in pain, in reaction to a bombarda spell to his knee, bending it in the opposite direction than a person's knee is supposed to go. Another wave of his wand and the man's arms were also being bent in directions that could not in any way be considered normal. The man collapsed and could now be considered hors-de-combat. Hermione was sure that Draco would've done more if another person hadn't started attacking him.

Hermione was mortified to see Draco clipped in the hip by a spell, but she had no time to react to it. She was dealing with a situation of her own, concentrating her attention as much as it was. She was hit between the shoulder blades by some unknown spell and heard an awful crack of it as she fell forward into the wall. Despite the pain she was in, Hermione spun herself around and directed a spell at one of the attackers feet so that he fell forward before turning her wand on the other. Her spell got him in the face and a second later he was complaining of not being able to see. Hermione rushed forward and kicked him in the back of the knees. As he went down, he grabbed a hold of her left arm. She screamed at the pain emanating from her left shoulder. She pushed him off of her and kept in her groan as the man she first attacked began to go after her again.

Hermione dodged his spell. She quickly immobilised him and turned her attention elsewhere. She took temporary shelter behind the now wrecked dining table. Her heart jumped when she heard one of the attackers using the Avada and saw one of the Aurors fall, she jumped out from her hiding place and blasted the offender into the stone wall and as he fell unconscious faced another attack, quickly crouching down to the ground and deflected the next spell which narrowly missed Draco who was fighting with only one good leg an opponent on the other side of the room. Still on the ground and too close to him for her liking, Hermione made use of her feet and kicked the man in the knee of his left leg. He yelled in pain and absentmindedly dropped his wand. Hermione took it up instantly and, with both of them in hand, shouted, "Stupefy!"

Suddenly everything went quiet. The fight was over and Hermione followed Harry as he bounded up the stairs to the door. Without hesitating she followed Harry into the room with their wands held in front of them. They barely had time to register the three people, one of them holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms, at the far end of the room before the group disapparated together. Harry cursed loudly, "Fuck."

"Harry was that…?" Hermione did not want to believe her eyes.

"Yes Hermione, I think one of them was Ron. Dammit I should have thought of anti-apparation wards." Draco came limping through the door, "Are they here?" Hermione looked at him sadly,

"They were but they apparated away as we came in, I'm so sorry, Draco." Draco screamed out loud,

"Bollocks, now we have to find them all over again and we have no idea where to start. Fat lot of use you Aurors are. I'm going to find Grace on my own." Hermione spoke gently in reply,

"That's not fair, Draco, one of those Aurors died trying to rescue your daughter, I think you should apologise." Draco had not known about the fatality looked totally shocked.

"Oh I… I'm sorry Potter, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it Draco. It's OK." One of Harry's team came to report to Harry.

"Six people in custody, and one fatality, boss. Mike is dead." Harry squeezed his eyes shut in pain; losing a man always hurt him badly.

"Thanks Bertie, We're going back to headquarters, you and half the team stay here and clean up. How did their man die?"

"Looks like he got thrown into a stone wall head first. It would have been quick" Hermione sucked in her breath,

"Oh my god, Harry. I think that was me. I killed him. Oh God, Harry, I killed him." She started to sob and Draco quickly embraced her.

"We were in a fight Hermione and in fights shit happens. It's not your fault so don't go blaming yourself." Still holding the sobbing woman, he glanced at Harry, "Did Mike have a family?"

"Yes, wife Julia and six year old son, Alexander."

"They'll want for nothing Harry, I'll see to that. I can't give Mike back to them but I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Draco, let's get back to HQ and sort this mess out."

The three of them arrived back in Harry's office. They had at least an hour before the full team debrief so Harry produced a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured them each a healthy measure. "Here Hermione, drink this, you'll feel better."

"I'm a killer Harry, and that is tearing me up, how is a glass of booze supposed to help with that?" She demanded and began to sob again.

"Well Hermione, I'd rather be burying him than you. As Draco said in a fight shit happens." Draco stood behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle sympathetic squeeze.

"Don't let it eat you up Hermione, You didn't kill him intentionally he was just unlucky that his head took the impact. Not your fault love, not your fault at all. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go point Percy at the porcelain."

"You'll need to go down one floor Draco, the toilets on this floor are out of order." Harry advised him. Draco left the room. Hermione calmed herself and addressed Harry. "Why was Ron there Harry and why would he go with them? Is he undercover or what?"

"No he's not undercover and I don't know why he went with them."

"He wouldn't have joined them, would he?"

"I don't think so 'Mione, he could be under duress, but I have to consider all the options. I think I'll go to the Burrow tomorrow and have a word with Molly. In the meantime let's not mention this in front of Draco. He might just go off the deep end."

"OK, Harry. I'll come with you tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"If I said no you'd only be there when I arrive. Let me do the talking at first OK?"

"OK Harry. Nine o'clock yes?"

"Nine o'clock. Fine."

The team debrief took a couple of hours after which Hermione and Draco returned to her cottage. They were both subdued. Draco because of the failure to recover his daughter and Hermione because of the fatality she had caused. They sat quietly side by side on the sofa. Each sipping perfunctorily at the glasses of scotch in their hands. Draco had bought several bottles on their way home. He had a feeling he might need them. The room darkened as the sun went down and Draco stood to switch on the light, as he turned back to the sofa to resume his seat Hermione dissolved in a flood of tears. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let it out, love, let it out. It's OK." She laid her head on his shoulder,

"I'm a killer, Draco."

"No, you're not, Hermione, you were defending yourself and as Harry said, better him than you. Perhaps he should have chosen different line of work."

"Please don't be flippant Draco."

He looked down at her tear swollen eyes and downturned mouth, "I'm sorry, Hermione, that was a crass thing to say." He found he could not look away. Her eyes closed and he placed a gentle kiss on each one, and before he knew what was happening their lips met. One thought came to his mind 'Amanda' and he seemed to hear his wife's voice. 'Draco Malfoy stop being such a prat. You are kissing a beautiful woman, why the hell are you thinking of me? Think about her! Kiss her, bed her, do what you want to do but leave me out of it. I'm dead and if she can make you happy, you have my blessing, so go get her.' He pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Hermione looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. She had forgotten the feeling of a sincere kiss and she had hoped for more.

"Draco, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you took my mind off my problem for a moment. Why don't you see how long you can keep it out of my mind?" Her lips came forcefully against his. Her hand moved from his chest to the back of his head and held him close. They passed the next hour in similar fashion before Hermione yawned and having been up most of the previous night decided that it was time for bed. She knew where the evenings activities could lead and made the decision to let the chips fall where they may.

"I'm going to bed Draco; it's been a long, long day." He followed her up the stairs and at her bedroom door he gave her a chaste peck on the cheek,

"Goodnight Hermione, see you in the morning. Sleep well." He went to his room and closing the door behind him leaned back against it, wondering what the hell had happened downstairs. He stripped to his boxers and was about to climb into bed when there was a soft tap on the door. He opened it and found Hermione in a tank top and sleep shorts.

"My problem's back in my head, Draco." She held out her hand, "Help me forget please." She led him to her room and closed the door silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione led Draco into her room. "How can I help, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you can start by not asking stupid questions." She slid her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. She moved in to kiss him.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? I don't want you to regret anything in the morning." She was still looking at his eyes,

A solitary tear rolled down her face, "No I'm not sure but I know what I need right now and that is to forget today. You helped me downstairs now please help again. Make love to me, Draco." She kissed him and revelled in the feeling in her belly when he responded vigorously. He led her to the bed and they lay down together. His fingers tracing slow patterns over her skin made her tingle all over. They lay facing each other their lips brushing lightly together, his hand moved down her back and under the waistband of her shorts caressing her backside and pulled her body tightly into his. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal press into her midriff. He slowly eased her shorts off her body, encouraged she did the same for him, and then stripped off her tank top.

Draco rolled himself on top of her and heard her gasp in pleasure as their joining was completed. Time seemed to stand still for the couple as they lost themselves in each other. Nothing else existed for the duration of their act. There were only the two bodies conjoined in humanity's most basic function, culminating in that moment of simultaneous release.

When it was over they lay side by side with her head on Draco's shoulder and her arm across his waist.

"You've done that before, haven't you?" she questioned cheekily.

"Once or twice. I must admit" he responded with a grin. "I hope you weren't disappointed"

"No not at all. In fact it wasn't half bad." She smiled broadly but try as she might she couldn't stop herself yawning.

"Sleep Hermione, I'm going to be right here. Sleep now, there's nothing to worry about." He was answered by a soft snore.

Hermione woke early and was showered and dressed by the time he woke. She made them breakfast and they sat and chatted amiably. No mention was made of the previous night's activities, although Hermione was feeling comfortably warm and fuzzy inside. They cleared up the breakfast dishes and Hermione got ready to head for the Burrow.

She was ready to leave when Draco stopped her. "Hermione, it's about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm sure I'm worrying unnecessarily but we didn't use a condom. Did you use the charm?"

"Relax Draco, I did. So unless you have filled me with super-sperm, we'll be ok. A pregnancy now is the last thing I need."

"Me too. So, have a good visit with the Weasley's. I'll see you in the office later OK?"

"OK, bye for now." She kissed him briefly, softly on the mouth and apparated away to the Burrow.

Harry had arrived at the Burrow a few minutes before Hermione and was talking to Molly. She had not seen or heard from Ron for some time. "Hi Hermione, Molly was just saying that she hasn't seen or heard from Ron. He hasn't been here since two or three days after Grace was kidnapped." He turned again to Molly, "Would you mind if we had a quick look in his room, Molly? You never know we might find a clue."

"Yes Harry go ahead, I hope you find something."

Hermione followed Harry up to Ron's room and they began to search. A wave of Harry's wand stripped the bed, he checked under the mattress but found nothing there. Meanwhile Hermione had been through the dressing table and had started on the chest of drawers. The second drawer down was Ron's underwear drawer. She felt just a little uncomfortable going through his pants but, she decided, it had to be done. She just hoped they were all clean. She soon came across the sheet of parchment. In the top right corner was the single digit 4. It was the missing page from the file she had looked at. The letter from Mercado to Black.

"Harry, I've got something here," he hurried to her side, "it's the missing page from the file. Why would Ron have this hidden away here, what does he have to do with all this?"

"I don't know Hermione, but we need to find out."

"Can we keep this from Draco; he'll go ballistic if he thinks Ron is involved in kidnapping his daughter."

"I don't know about that Hermione, if he finds out we've been keeping things from him he's not going to be best pleased either. I mean he's either on the investigation or not, I think we should tell him and deal with how he reacts."

"I suppose you're right."

They completed searching the rest of the room and finding nothing else had gone back to Molly in the kitchen. "Anything useful there Harry?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure, Molly, we need to check some things out. I'll let you know. We have to be getting back now. Try not to worry Molly, I'll keep in touch."

Arriving back at Harry's office they found Draco sitting at a second desk going through some documents. "I hope you don't mind Harry, I thought it would be easier if I was close to the action. Hello, Hermione." Hermione was taken aback at her reaction, Her breath hitched in her throat and her tummy fluttered when he spoke her name.

"Hi Draco, what are you doing?" she nearly added 'to me' but didn't.

"I'm just going through some stuff we found yesterday, but it's just papers, nothing of importance that I can see." He indicated what looked like a polished piece of wood, about six inches square. "Then there's this. It's hollow and if you rattle it there's something inside but I'm damned if I can find out how to open it."

"Harry do you think this could be…."

"The Box of Carcano? It could well be; Hermione why don't you work on that and see if you can open it."

"I've already tried all the usual spells, as you can see, without success." Draco said.

"I'll see what I can do, leave it with me. What about the letter Harry?"

"Letter? What letter?" Draco asked. Hermione told him up front.

"We found the missing letter in Ron's room at the Burrow. I don't know why he would have taken it."

"Weasley, if that bastard is involved with kidnapping my baby, I will make him regret the day he was born."

"Easy Draco," said Harry "He might have a perfectly good reason for taking the letter. We won't know until we are able to find him."

"So now we are looking for Grace and that wanker Weasley. It just gets better and better doesn't it?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We will find them Draco, we will. We won't give up until we do find them." Harry noticed the familiarity in her touch. None of my business he decided.

"You are right, Hermione you are right. Now I'm going to read this letter and see how it connects to all this." Harry settled himself at his desk, and suggested the two of them go to lunch and not to hurry back. He needed time to concentrate.

"OK Harry we'll take the afternoon off and see you tomorrow." Harry was already reading and so didn't notice Draco take Hermione by the hand and lead her out of the office. Once the office door was closed he let go of her hand. He didn't know why but it wouldn't seem right strolling through the ministry like that. Hermione wondered why she felt a bit discomfited when he let go.

They headed for Gino's and Draco had chuckled at her comment of "Who said there's no such thing as a free lunch?" He took her hand again in the street,

"You can always pay if you'd rather Hermione." She laughed.

"No thanks Draco. I know when I'm onto a good thing."

In the restaurant she looked across the table at him. "Draco, can we talk about last night? I just want to be clear that while it did mean something to me it was a one-time thing. I needed to be comforted and it did the trick. I had a good night's sleep and feel much better about the whole 'I'm a killer' business."

"Is that all it was, Hermione? Comfort sex?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that. I don't mean that you were just a convenient erection. It was more than that. But I'm not sure that we should repeat the exercise."

"For me it was special, you see I managed to get close to someone without feeling that I was betraying Amanda. That's a big step for me. So it seems that we helped each other. Would I like it to happen again? Yes, of course I would but I respect your decision. I don't even mind being just a 'convenient erection.' "

Her eyes twinkled with a smile she couldn't repress. "I'll keep that in mind." She almost gasped as a wave of desire swept over her. She wanted him, she wanted him physically. Her mind was racing with memories of the previous night and imaginings of future encounters of the same kind. They had the afternoon off; I could take him home for another round of lovemaking. She mentally chided herself. 'Behave you stupid woman, you're treading on thin ice here.' His voice brought her back to the time and place.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You seem a bit distracted."

"No I'm fine, really." She was thankful that Tony brought their meals and they ate more or less in silence. The food took her mind off other matters.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Draco asked as Hermione finished her Tiramisu dessert.

"I don't mind, I have nothing pressing to attend to. What do you want to do? 'You' he thought to himself before stopping himself from vocalising the thought. They decided to return home where Draco made coffee and they sat outside in the sunshine. It was quiet; the silence soothed them both into a light sleep, unaware of the eyes watching them from the nearby trees.


	8. Chapter 8

The eyes continued to watch for a few minutes. He approached very carefully and quietly placed a small parchment on the table between the coffee cups. He then retreated to a safe distance before apparating away.

Hermione woke with a start about thirty minutes later. She glanced at Draco who slept on. She decided to make some fresh coffee. As she picked up the cups she noticed a folded parchment on the small garden table. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered. Picking it up she unfolded it and something slipped out and fell onto the table. It was a photograph of a baby squirming and giggling happily in a cot. The message on the parchment simply said,

"As you can see Grace is well and happy. Do not put her at risk by messing with the NPM."

She poked Draco's shoulder, "Draco wake up, look at this." Draco snapped into wakefulness.

"What… what is it Hermione?" she gave him the parchment. He read it quickly and held his hand out for the photo. He looked at it in silence for what seemed to Hermione to be forever. Her heart broke as he started to cry, looking at his daughter. He stood up and through his sobs he said "oh God, she is so beautiful." Without thinking about it Hermione held him tightly in her arms.

"Yes she is Draco, very beautiful. We will find her. I really believe that and you should too."

"I know that Hermione and as for the NPM they will wish they had never messed with me." How it happened they did not know but suddenly they were kissing frantically. Clothes were shed and there on the lawn the passion poured from them. As their clothes fell away she remembered and murmured the contraceptive charm. The lovemaking was equally frantic and consequentially short but successful for both of them. They lay naked and sweating in the warm summer sun. "So much for not repeating that exercise then, Draco."

"Yeah, Hermione what happened to that rule?"

"I don't know, and before you ask I did the charm."

"It's a good job that you don't have neighbours nearby, they would have had quite a show." Hermione stood up and still naked gathered up her clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Won't be long." She walked unselfconsciously across the lawn towards the house feeling his eyes following her every step.

He was also conscious of his eyes following her walk. There was no doubt but that she was a very attractive woman. Suddenly Amanda's voice was in his head again 'Remember what I told you Draco, go for it. She's good for you."

Harry meanwhile was poring over the letter, his concentration hindered by continually wondering what Ron had to do with all this and particularly why he would have hidden this letter. He started again at the beginning.

 _Simeon, my friend,_

 _As you know we have a common aim to ensure Pureblood superiority. I know very many like-minded people, including Phineas Malfoy. I am aware that you dislike him and consider him an upstart and a fool and I agree with you but we cannot just push him aside. We may have need of his wealth later._

 _As for the artefact I have it safely secured in the Box of Carcano which only you and I know how to open. The artefact lays upon the bearer the guaranteed leadership of the Pureblood faction now and in the future. It will pass to you after my death._

 _I propose the formation of a Pureblood Court of Justice to oversee the administration of wizards and witches. It would consist of the heads of five Pureblood families. Montague, Black, Malfoy (unfortunate, but necessary) Prewett and one other. What would you think of Dumbledore for the last member? To give the court some gravitas and authority the members should be styled as Lords._

 _We must succeed in our aim, Simeon, or future generations will curse us. I know I can rely on you my friend._

 _Montague._

Harry picked up the box from his desk. It seemed to be a solid block with no seams or openings anywhere. He gave it a gentle shake and heard a solid clunk. Whatever was in there was heavy, metal almost certainly. But how to open it? He wondered if Bill Weasley would be able to open it. He had nothing to lose by asking.

Hermione luxuriated under the hot water watching the soap suds slide down her body and over her feet before swirling down the plughole. There were even a few small blades of grass that had washed off her back which made her smile, thinking about how they got there.

Standing just outside the bathroom door a nervous Draco was trying to decide if it would be alright for him to go in. He grasped the nettle, dropped his clothes and knocked on the door. He laughed quietly when Hermione called out "Who is it?" His reply was semi-automatic,

"Severus Snape, Miss Granger, may I come in? I need to get some grass stains off my knees."

"Oh Sev, I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

Draco chuckled and entered and without any preamble walked into the shower, took Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded for a few seconds and then pushed him away to arms-length. "Draco, I think we need to have a serious talk." She left the shower and picked up a large fluffy white towel and began to dry herself. She much preferred the towel to a wave of her wand. Draco came out of the shower and Hermione pointed at the airing cupboard,

"There's another towel in there if you want it" she said rubbing vigorously to dry her legs.

"Thank you," he replied, "Your legs…"

"What about my legs?"

"I've just noticed that they go all the way up to your bum."

"Oh ha, ha. You are weird, you know that?"

"Not at all, you have a very nice bum."

"This isn't the conversation I had in mind." She replied as she dressed. "I'll make some fresh coffee." She left the bathroom and fled to the kitchen where he joined her soon after.

"Now then Draco, we have got to stop this before it gets out of hand. We can't keep shagging at the drop of a hat. It will only complicate things at a time when we should be concentrating on finding Grace."

"You are probably right, but I comforted you when you were stressed out and you did the same for me. It worked both times and we, or at least I, enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it too Draco but my point still stands. We should stop. After we find Grace… well let's jump that fence when we get to it." He sighed,

"OK I agree, reluctantly, but I agree. We'll stop. Or I'll wait for you to initiate things. In case you change your mind."

Without knocking Bill Weasley breezed into Harry's office and slumped into an old armchair in the corner. "Hi Harry, what is it you want me to look at?"

"Come in, Bill." Said Harry sardonically. Make yourself at home, why don't you?". He gave the box to Bill.

"I want you to see if you can open this for me. I can't find a way in."

Turning the box in his hand, Bill replied, "Mmm Interesting. Might take some time Harry, and I might have to involve a Goblin or two, is that OK?"

"Keep it to as few people as possible please Bill; it concerns a sensitive ongoing investigation. So time is a factor."

"OK Harry I'll get right on it." He departed as abruptly as he had arrived.

Ron Weasley was in a kitchen somewhere. He had no idea where. He was holding Grace Malfoy in his arms. "Where are we, Sylva? What is this place?"

"It's the home of Sixsmith. We won't be here long; it's just a short term bolt hole. It's our go to emergency hideaway."

"Yes, but where is it?"

"I'll let Montague decide if you need to know that. I'll take her now, time for her nap." She took Grace and left the kitchen. Ron got a beer from the cold-box, and sat with his feet up on the kitchen table. He thought about his situation. He had been 'missing' for almost a month now and still wasn't sure about what he was doing. As far as he could see he didn't have many options. He could grab Grace and apparate to Auror HQ. He would be received as a hero for rescuing the child and Malfoy would be forever in his debt. Not an unattractive proposition. That would give weight to a request that Malfoy stay the fuck away from Hermione. Ron still had ambitions in that direction. Or he could stay a bit longer and absorb more of the NPM propaganda. They were a non-violent organisation but their ultimate aim was the same as Voldemort's.

The prospect of being a high official in a NPM government was also appealing. Mercado and Sixsmith could be very persuasive, and Ron was open to persuasion.

Harry, Hermione and Draco stood in a small group together. They had just attended Mike's funeral and the small wake was in progress. His widow was circulating among the many Aurors. Out of the blue Harry asked "So what is the situation with you two, Are you still living together?"

Hermione blushed a little, "Harry we are not 'living together' in the sense that I think you're referring to. Draco is staying with me for the time being, that's all."

"Sorry Hermione, no offence intended. I was just curious."

Draco smiled, "Anyway Harry would it be a problem if there was anything more? We are both healthy single adults after all."

"Not a problem for me if you two are in a relationship Draco. As long as it doesn't interfere with the job."

Hermione looked at Draco, he was looking much better now that his nose had healed. He was drinking less, his eyes were bright. The search for Grace was hardly moving despite daily appeals in the media. She felt a pleasant churning in her tummy and thought back to their afternoon in her garden. She was convinced that she was right to stop the physical side of things. Now she just had to stop imagining it so often. The desire was still there.

Draco was looking at Hermione too. The desire was still there for him too. But he had kept to his word and behaved himself. She was looking attractive; the wild hair that he remembered from school was long gone. Her face was a little fuller and looking all the better for that. No lipstick today just full pink lips. He stopped that train of thought before it led him where he didn't want to go. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Harry excused himself to chat with Julia.

"You have a lovely smile Hermione; I don't see enough of it."

"Shut up flatterer. Draco, how can you help Julia and Alex?"

"Well, I'm going to Gringotts this afternoon and I'll set up a trust fund for Alexander and a monthly stipend for life for Julia. She won't have financial problems if I can help it."

Harry and Julia joined them and introductions were made. Physically Julia resembled Luna Lovegood, being of slight build with dark blonde hair. "Hello Julia," Draco said as he shook her hand, "I'm so sorry about Mike and with your permission I would like to make you an offer of help."

"Help?" Julia queried.

"Yes, I know the ministry are hopeless at this sort of thing. So I want to offer financial assistance. I want to set up a trust fund for Alexander and a pension for you."

"Oh Mr. Malfoy I….I don't know what to say. That's incredibly generous of you. Why would you do that?"

"Think nothing of it, Julia. I just wish it wasn't necessary. I'll let you know the details as soon as I can. I want to do it because I was there when..."

"When Mike died. Well I must admit I could do with the help so, I accept your very kind offer Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
